secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant Imperium
Sim Name: Amtor (located on main grid.) Founded by LawrenceJoseph Roffo. Supported by Imperium Weapons and Gadgets (Private company). 2142 Army: "2142 Soldier shooting Mercz over the hill at Salamis." = Remnant Imperium = The Remnant Imperium - its legions have risen anew from the cinders of foregoing military factions, to usher a new existence. From the crumbled wreckage of the desert, the collective came across and seized a destroyed structure. They adapted themselves, inherited the equipment, and reformed a long dead military. "We will fight them now, Win when others failed, not for we wretched souls, yet for the Hero Ancestors before us!" = Theme: = The theme of the Remnant Imperium is a post-apocalypse era. After the doom of the world has dawned. Few live in a desert filled sim within a resistance camp. This whole concept is about an abandoned/nuked base, whose inhabitants have been vaporized, their corpses are still littering the halls but their armor is intact, now, a freelance group of scavengers find this base, made it their home, and took on the armor as their own new suits. But, more battlescarred. The inhabited land has holes in the floors, vines taking over the buildings. The base is destroyed after a freak unknown incident cleared its personnel. Now, 300 years later. When the green surroundings are dead and decrepid. The grass is sand, the water is radioactive and unusable. The new inhabitants now live there and fight off anyone surrounding their territory. = Principals & What Remnant Imperium Stands For: = The Remnant Imperium has a no tolerance policy on griefing, AV flying, and racism. First account is punishable by demotion, second is permanent ban for all land and ejection from the group. This is a battalion of no more then 50 of the finest soldiers, scripters, builders, or just other Second Life experts. = Remnant Imperium Rank Structure: = ______________________________________________ Recruit Title(s): - R.I. Initiate (1) - R.I. Initiate (2) - R.I. Initiate (3) _____________________________________________ Enlisted Title(s): Remn. Neophyte Enlisted Rank(s): - N1-Menig - N2-Grenader - N3-Korporal - N4-Sersjant ______________________________________________ Veteran Enlisted Title(s): Remn. Vervet Veteran Rank(s): - V1-Fenrik - V2-Løytnant - V3-Kapteinløytnant ______________________________________________ Officer Corps. Title(s): Remn. Officer Officer Rank(s): - P1-Major - P2-Oberstløytnant - P3-Oberst ______________________________________________ Commander. Title(s): Remn. Arbiter Commander Rank(s): - A1-Kommandør ______________________________________________ General. Title(s): Remn. Grand Overlord General Rank(s): - G1-Generalløytnant ______________________________________ Breakdown. Each rank set represents a heirarchy within the Remnant Imperium. The title includes all text, including the -(???) tagged onto the end, as it denotes rank to foreign ambassadors. Below the title, individual ranks within the Corps. are listed. These are displayed by a rank plate equipped to the right arm, and are not worn titles. R.I. Initiates are recruits, still in training. Remn. -(Enlisted) are the grunts and backbone of the Remnant Imperium. They comprise the main fighting force, but have no authority, and simply act upon orders from above. Remn. Vervet-(Veteran) are the elite, battle hardened soldiers that have proven their skills, competence, and leadership prowress innumerable times in combat. They lead groups of Neophytes in battle, settle menial disputes, and keep the peace around base. Remn. Patriciate-(Officer) are those of exceptional authority, capable of ejecting the unruly and undisciplined from the group. They may authorize attacks on foreign armies, but ultimatly are subject to the command of the Arbiters. To keep discipline among the infastructure, there should ten Neophytes to every one officer, at all times. Arbiter-(Commander) comprise the commanding ranks, and act as a council to deliberate matters of importance, including decisions to declare war or peace upon other militaries. They answer only to the General, and are ambassadors of the group. In addition to their duties as a council, each Arbiter doubles as the leader of a division. Remn. Grand Overlord- is the absolute authority of the group, as well as the group (owner). He calls upon his council of Arbiters for important matters, but can ennact his own policies when necessary. Category:remnant imperium secondlife army military combat